


Chess

by andrastes_grace



Series: Royai Week 2017 [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Chess, Chess Metaphors, Gen, Pre-Canon, Royai Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11127822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrastes_grace/pseuds/andrastes_grace
Summary: Written for royaiweek17 for the prompt 'Chess'.While teenagers, Roy and Riza play a game of chess.





	Chess

The world isn't simple black and white. The squares of a chessboard alternate and it's easy. Your army, my army. We play until there's victory.

There's a definitive, final, click as she sets her Queen down in position.

"Checkmate, Mr Mustang."

Roy scowls at the board, with a serious brow furrowing that only those who've spend their childhood being described as 'gifted' can managed.

"That's not-"

He checks the board, looking for any opening and finds nothing. Riza Hawkeye's hand is extended, and her smile is bright and devoid of any ill intent. He accepts her handshake.

Managing a smile, he tells her, "well played." He's sure he means it sincerely, and perhaps he does.

(he's fifteen, arrogant and thinks he knows everything)

 

Nevertheless, it's a memory he hold close. In the desert he finds what war truly is. It's not the lessons in tactics from the academy, or the noble ideals of a naive boy.

And it's not the simple black and white of a chessboard.


End file.
